Only Exception
by Reign Of Avarice
Summary: Song fic. Roy/OC


_When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
_

Father was home after weeks of being gone on some important military mission. Leo hadn't even noticed until, walking to her room, she saw the door of the study half open. She hoped he hadn't heard her coming up the stairs. But apparently he had. She heard him summon her into his study. It was a bare room, much like the rest of the house. His desk was shabby and there was a large crack going through the front of it. Behind the desk there was a half heartedly filled bookshelf. And a photo of a woman with long black hair.

"I heard you were looking through alchemy books again."

The ten year old girl looked down at her shoes, she'd convinced her nanny to take her to the library since her father had thrown out all her mother's old books. "I told you to stay away from that garbage."  
Before Leona realized what she was doing the words "Mom didn't think it was garbage."

"Your mother was a fool. Get out."

_And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist_

Leo sat alone on the bench watching people go by. It was Christmas time so most people hurried through the streets bundled up. One couple seemed to be unaffected by the cold though. They walked slowly, hand in hand, looking through the windows. The image of a happy couple. They were probably in their thirties. Leo knew the woman, and perhaps would have been convinced into believing the pair was a happy if the woman had not shown up later that night at Leo's house and gone up to the master bedroom. Leo stood and walked down the street, her hands were numb.

_Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
_

She did not feel anything for him at that moment. He was looking at her expectantly. On one knee, in the restaurant, on lookers making noises of surprise and giddiness. Of course she would say yes, that's what they thought, that's what he thought. He was well off, good looking, promised her a name that would protect her from the one that her father had tarnished. She had cared for him, but now where had all that affection gone? She could see their future, she'd stay at home taking care of however many children he believed they should have. They'd go out to restaurants, not always as nice as this one, but sometimes on special occasions. He'd dress her up, wear her on his arm. No.

"No."

_And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Keep a straight face  
_

"Major Aden, reporting for duty." This was her choice. She was not doing it because of her father. She was doing it because despite giving up most of her freedoms to be a solider, joining the military gave her more independence than she'd ever felt she had. She had failed the first State Alchemist test, and after a brief period of depression, she threw herself back into her training and research. She came back a year later and managed to pass. Now not even a year after joining up she was headed toward the front line.

"Nervous Major?" Colonel Grahn's expression was unreadable, either that or Leo was just too distracted by his obnoxious mustache.  
"A bit, sir." There was not much use lying.

"You should be, you're young. But you're a hell of a lot better at fighting since you got here. Just remember what I taught you and you'll be fine. Just don't pull what your father did and we'll be set."

At this comment Leo was visibly irritated. "There's that spark." The Colonel chuckled and patted her on the shoulder before dismissing his solider.

_And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance_

She walked down the stairs of The Devil's Nest and found Greed on the couch with a black haired woman straddling him. She had to clear her throat to get his attention.  
"Leo!..." he hastily pushed the woman off his lap, his pants were undone.

"Came at a bad time, sorry." She turned to leave but he was already next to her. She could tell he was attempted to gauge her reaction to finding him like this. "Greed, I honestly don't care. I'll come back another time." She smiled to herself when the surprise on his face was visible, he was quick to recover.

"Leave us," he gestured at the woman with one hand while wrapping the other around the back of Leo's. "Why don't you stay?"

She was gone before he woke up in the morning.

_And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm  
Content with loneliness_

Leo curled up in her bed. She could have called someone. But the effort was too much, she didn't want to see anyone. She liked the quiet of her apartment, a place to herself. With a cup of hot chocolate in one hand she looked out the window and onto the street below. People, walking together. A mother with her blonde haired daughter holding her hand. A couple. What seemed to be a brother and sister. Leo closed the blinds and returned to the warmth and emptiness of her bed.

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk  
Well, You, are, the only exception_

"He's awake," Havoc came out of the tent and looked down at Leo who had taken up guard by the entrance. There were bags under her eyes and her hair was matted with blood and dirt, he could not help but wonder that she hadn't passed out. And she was surely in no condition to stand guard, but none of them were. They weren't prepared for an ambush of that size but Leo had managed to distract the chimera while Fullmetal and Mustang_…Roy_ took out the psycho behind all the chimeras. Edward was asleep in the tent nearby, his automail arm barely holding together. Hawkeye was sitting by the fire with her gun. Wordlessly Leo slipped into the tent.

Roy's eyes were closed when she entered. He was an idiot, how did he manage to get so badly hurt? An attack by alchemist they'd fought had hit Roy's neck, he'd almost bled to death.

"Don't look so worried." His voice was hoarse.

"We'll don't get so hurt, Mustang," she knew she shouldn't be mad at him, but she couldn't help it. He could have died. She turned to leave.

"Leo…" it was that simple and she was at his side. He smiled, "So this is the way to get your attention." He hand brushed up against hers. Leo sat down on the ground and she looked up at him defiantly but her gaze softened when he ran his hand through her hair. Havoc came into the room a few minutes later to find them both asleep.

_I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
_

"Well…I'll be going…" Roy stood from the couch a small smile graced his lips. His coat was causally slung over his shoulder.  
"Wait." Leo grabbed his sleeve and quickly stood up. Before she could change her mind, before he could make any comment she pressed her lips against his. After a brief moment she moved back but she heard his coat drop to the floor and her lips were pulled back towards his.

_I know you're leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

Leo's eyes slowly opened to the familiar mess of her room. She could still smell him, but the other side of the bed was empty. She should have expected as much. Sunlight peaked though the shades and drew her eyes to a chair with a sock thrown on it which wasn't hers. She got up and heard the door to her apartment close.

_Ohh-  
You, are, the only exception  
_

She went to the bathroom and splashed some water in her face. Leaning on the sink she stared at her reflection for a while.

"You were out of milk." Roy said, entering the bathroom and wrapping his arms around her. Their eyes met in the mirror. "You thought I left didn't you?" She looked away. He nuzzled the crook of her neck and smiled. "I thought I'd make you some breakfast…if you'd like that."  
"Yes, yes I would."

_And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_


End file.
